


A Place to Call Home

by GalacticConfectionist



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Cute, F/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticConfectionist/pseuds/GalacticConfectionist
Summary: Decim and Chiyuki work to figure out their feelings for each other.





	1. Awkward Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyuki kisses Decim before the elevator doors close.

Decim’s eyes were still a little red when he brought Chiyuki to the elevators. Although she was still going through some of her own trauma from the events in the basement, Chiyuki was happy that the stoic bartender cried. She felt comforted that someone was going through the same emotions as herself. It made her feel less lonely. Chiyuki was also glad that she could comfort and reassure Decim in return. His new found vulnerability brought the pair closer than ever and now they were more confused than ever.

Unfortunately, there was no time for the two to sort out any feelings. Both Decim and she knew that it was time for Chiyuki’s judgment. Not just because it was Decim’s job as an arbiter, but also because the dead girl’s dummy was quickly falling apart. And once it did, she would disappear forever.

 

“Are you glad that you lived?” Decim asked. Still stoic, but Chiyuki noticed his tone was slightly warmer than before.

 

“Yes” Chiyuki replied as she nodded and flashed one of her signature smiles.

 

While Decim always found her smile fascinating, this one sent his heart a flutter and he didn’t understand why.

 

“That is wonderful. I hope to be the kind of arbiter whose guests leave here saying the same thing” he said.

 

Chiyuki was a little caught off guard because he sounded almost… passionate. It intrigued her, but there was still something missing.

 

“In that case, I think you should do something about your face” She said

 

“Huh?” Decim didn’t _think_ there was anything wrong with his face.

 

“Can’t you smile or anything?” Chiyuki wondered and then gave him an example with her own smile.

 

Decim had never tried smiling, but he had seen it many times from guests and even fellow arbiters. It just never occurred to him to actually do it. He was willing to give it a shot. For her.

 

“L-Like this?” Decim asked through his forced smile.

 

Chiyuki laughed, “Forget it.”

 

“I am terribly sorry.” He was a little sad to have disappointed her.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it soon enough” She just wished that she could stick around to see that happen.

 

The elevator doors opened and startled both of them.

 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Chiyuki could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She wished this goodbye didn’t have to be so hard. Rather, she wanted to stay.

 

“Yes, I bid you farewell Miss Chiyuki.” It took most of Decim’s energy to keep his voice calm. He almost felt like he was going to cry again, but he held it back. He wanted her to stay and he felt so selfish for thinking that.

 

“Bye-bye.” She internally cringed at such a lame goodbye. She tried to give her best smile to make up for it.

 

At the sight of Chiyuki’s smile, Decim thought of his fond memories of this girl. This momentary joy bubbled up in him and caused a slight smile to appear on his face. He was surprised, but also glad he figured it out before she left.

 

Chiyuki was not expecting him to smile, let alone smile with such warmth that she could feel it radiating in her own heart.

 

This caused two things to happen.

 

The first; Her tears immediately spilled over her face.

 

The second; She stepped out of the elevator and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She had done this many times before, mostly out of anger or frustration. But this time Chiyuki brought the arbiter’s face to hers and kissed him.

 

She kissed him with all her might, like her life depended on it. With her right hand still tight on his collar, her left hand moved up to grab his beautiful white hair. Her eyes were shut tight, her heart was beating a million times a second, and her stomach was filled with so many butterflies, she thought she might explode.

 

Decim was confused and in shock as Chiyuki kissed him. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it was the last thing he was expecting.

 

His confusion left him paralyzed. One part of him wanted to caress her face, run his fingers through her hair, hold her close, anything to reciprocate her kiss. Another part of him wanted to run away. He didn’t understand what was going on and that scared Decim. So instead of doing anything either way, he stood there wide eyed and frozen.

 

Chiyuki felt a piece of her dummy skin fall off and it jolted her back to reality. She knew time was up. She gripped Decim as hard as she could then reluctantly ended their kiss and let him go. Decim’s face was a cocktail embarrassment and confusion.

 

“I am terribly sorry” Chiyuki muttered as she stepped back into the elevator.

 

Her face was red and the tears kept flowing. Chiyuki gave him an apologetic smile and wave as the doors shut. Decim managed to wave back feebly, but his face still looked like he was in a trance.

 

 _Oh no, I broke him,_ she thought. She wasn’t really planning on such a weird goodbye, but she knew they would both forget about it soon enough. That both relived and saddened her. As the elevator moved up, Chiyuki closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for whatever would happen next.

 

Suddenly, the elevator came to a screeching halt.

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

 _What’s going on?_  She thought. Before she could investigate, her vision faded and she lost consciousness.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After the doors closed, it took Decim a minute or two to realize he was still waving. He moved his hand to his lips, still in disbelief that she kissed him. He could feel new emotions stirring up inside him, but he couldn’t place what they were. As he waited for Chiyuki’s body to return, he replayed the kiss over and over again, trying to make sense of it.

 

He jumped a little at the ding of the elevator. He couldn’t tell if it took longer than normal for her body to return or if he was just lost in thought.

 

Decim used his wires to move and reassemble her body. He dressed her in the crop top and skirt outfit he was so used to seeing her in. He set her in a chair behind the bar and looked her over to make sure everything was right. He still didn’t know what he was feeling or why she kissed him, but he knew one thing. Decim never wanted to forget his time with Chiyuki. The thought of forgetting her sent him through another wave of sorrow.

 

At that thought, he quickly walked to the phone and dialed a number.

 

_Riiiing………Riiiing……… Riiiing ………Riiiing……… Riiiing_

 

She usually answered right away. Decim could feel himself getting impatient.

 

_Riiiing ………Rii—_

 

“Hello?” said the young female voice on the other end.

 

“Miss Nona, this is Decim. I have an important question to ask you.” Decim paused, unsure how she would react to his request.

 

“Go on dear.” She said.

 

“M-May I keep my memories of Miss Chiyuki?” He finally said.

 

Nona gave a small laugh, “I was actually already planning on that.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Decim could say at first. He really wasn’t expecting that. “Thank you very much”

 

“Don’t worry about it, but just keep it a secret for now, alright dear?”

 

“Of course.” He replied

 

“Thank you, we’ll talk again soon.” She said and hung up the phone.

 

Decim was relieved and confused. What was Nona planning? Whatever it was, it was not his concern at the moment. He was just glad he would get to keep those precious memories of the girl he...spent time with? Found interesting? The girl he admired? While those were all true, Decim didn’t think they truly captured how he felt.

 

Even though Chiyuki would be reincarnated and never remember him again, Decim made it his goal to figure out his feelings for her.


	2. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nona offers Chiyuki a choice. Reincarnation or Quindecim.

Chiyuki awoke to the sound of flapping wings. When she opened her eyes, she experienced a sudden wave of déjà vu. She saw Nona gently smiling above her. As Chiyuki sat up, she saw that she was on the same bed of leaves from the beginning of her time at Quindecim.

 

“Why… why am I here? Why do I still remember? Did Decim se-” At his name, Chiyuki recalled her last interaction with the bartender. Her face turned crimson and she lost her train of thought.

 

Nona giggled. It seemed she knew what made Chiyuki so flustered.

 

“No, Decim didn’t send you here. He sent you to be reincarnated. Clavis and I hijacked your elevator.” She said with smile.

 

“You what? Why?” Chiyuki was beyond confused.

 

“I wanted to give you a choice, my dear.” Nona said cheerfully

 

She explained, “I’ve been watching you and Decim over your three months in Quindecim. You bring out his human emotions and it’s making him a better arbiter.”

 

“Really?” Chiyuki was still unsure about where this was going.

 

The mint haired arbiter nodded, “I’ve also noticed a growing bond between you two and you seemed to have enjoyed the time you spent here. So….”

 

“So…?”

 

“So, would you like to continue being Decim’s assistant or would you rather be reincarnated?”

 

Chiyuki was stunned. She thought back to that awkward goodbye at the elevator and remembered how much she wished she could stay. But now that she was more removed from the situation, she wondered if that was the best option.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Was all she felt confident in saying.

 

Chiyuki went to fiddle with her flaking skin, a nervous habit she picked up. She realized that her skin was no longer falling apart.

 

Nona noticed “Oh, you won’t have to worry about that anymore. We transferred your soul to a body more durable than a human dummy.”

 

“What? That’s amazing!” Her body falling apart was something that plagued Chiyuki since she realized she was dead.

 

“We may need to switch out your body from time to time. This has never been done before, so it’s hard to say. That is, if you decide to stay.” Nona wanted the girl to decide sooner rather than later, but she didn’t want to pressure the human. Nona wanted her to be sure.

 

Nona’s main reason for giving Chiyuki this choice was to continue her experiment with Decim and his human emotions. But Nona also saw how the two felt about each other and was curious about how their relationship could develop.

 

Chiyuki was lost in thought. She pondered the possibilities of staying and leaving. Nona broke the silence once more.

 

“You don’t need to decide right now. I’ll give you until tomorrow morning to make up your mind. If you’re still unsure by then, you will be reincarnated.”

 

Chiyuki realized how much this small arbiter was doing for her. While she may still be unsure and overwhelmed, she was thankful that Nona gave her this opportunity.

 

“Thank you” She said as she hugged Nona.

 

Nona first stiffened at the physical contact, but then relaxed and hugged the black haired girl back.

 

“You’re welcome my dear”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chiyuki’s room was small, but ornate. She chuckled to herself at how perfectly that fit Nona. Chiyuki decided to explore the room to give her mind a break. Nothing in the dresser and nothing in the nightstand. But when she opened the closet, she saw one thing hung up. The outfit she wore as Decim’s assistant. A note was attached.

 

_Wear this if you decide to stay_

_~Nona_

 

With a sigh, Chiyuki fell back on the bed.

 

“What do I do?” she whispered to herself

 

She had to break this down into simpler terms. What would she lose with each option? If she stayed, what would she lose? A normal human life? She already had that and it ended in tragedy. Her next life could end better, but there wasn’t a guarantee. If she left, what would she lose? All of her memories up to this point. Everything from her life as a human, Quindecim, Decim. _Decim_.

 

It hurt her to think about forgetting Decim. Chiyuki cared about him more than she would a coworker or an acquaintance. The thought of seeing him again sent her heart racing.

 

Still overwhelmed, she decided to sleep on it and make her final decision in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Nona sat at the kitchen table and sipped at a cup of tea. She was impatiently waiting to find out her guest’s decision. She was about to go find the human when Nona heard heels clacking against the hardwood floor.

 

“I knew it.” Nona said as Chiyuki came into view. “You’re staying.”

 

Chiyuki gave a shy smile. “I don’t know what kind of life I could have next as a human, so I don’t want to give up my memories and lose my friendships for such uncertainty.”

 

“Are you ready to see him?”

 

“I think so—Wait! How long has it been since… we said goodbye?” Chiyuki wondered if his memories of her were already gone.

 

“It’s been about a month” Nona said.

 

“Does he still remember me?”

 

“I guess you’ll just have to ask him” She said with a wink.

 

Even if Decim didn’t remember her, Chiyuki was still confident in her choice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The elevator finally stopped moving and the doors opened. As she made her way through Quindecim, Chiyuki took everything in. The sound and smell of the little pond, the beauty and elegance of the jellyfish, the dazzling chandelier, the haunting stained glass. It all felt like home to her.

 

Decim was out when the pair arrived, so they took a seat and waited. Chiyuki’s heart kept racing. She didn’t know what she would do if Decim didn’t remember her. Nona pat her shoulder, trying to calm her.

 

Chiyuki was messing with her necklace and staring at her mannequin doppelganger when she heard a familiar deep monotone voice.


	3. Like Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decim observes his guests emotions to figure out his feelings for Chiyuki.

After he said goodbye to Chiyuki, Decim’s life mostly returned to normal. He welcomed guests, got them to play games, and judged them. He also made replicas of the guests who left an impression on him. But now he greeted everyone in his bar with a gentle smile. And when his guests played games, he never used the remote. He got to know each person and used his human emotions to help him decide the correct judgments.

 

Every time he saw his Chiyuki doll, he would smile and remember his goal. He started taking mental notes during judgments about his guests’ feelings. Afterwards he would write down his findings and study them, trying to see if they were similar to his own feelings. He was mostly sure he was feeling a form of love. But humans had so many different kinds of love and Decim had a hard time sorting them all out.  

 

After a brother and sister died in a car crash, Decim resonated with their closeness and strong bond. He considered his feelings to possibly be brotherly love.

 

That soon when out the window when he met a girl who drowned while playing in a river with her best friend. Her memories of the friend included a physical closeness, unlike the sibling relationship, that he craved with Chiyuki. Decim thought he might have figured it out. He was pretty sure he loved Chiyuki like a friend. There was still something off. The memory of the girl and her friend didn’t include a racing heartbeat and flushed cheeks. He definitely felt those things when he thought of Chiyuki.

 

While it wasn't perfect, this label was the closest he could find to his true feelings. That is, until a young couple walked into his bar.

 

A young man and woman, both no older than twenty-five, were killed in a home invasion. As Decim reviewed their memories, he was struck by the overwhelming love they had for each other. It wasn’t sibling love nor friendship love. It felt like the feelings he had for Chiyuki, only stronger. It was romantic love.

 

After the couple was judged, Decim reviewed their memories. He felt he couldn’t quite say he was romantically in love with Chiyuki, at least not yet. He wanted to see how this couple reached this point. Did they always feel this way?

 

At last he found it, the memory that sparked their relationship. In the memory, the two were still in high school. The young girl asked the boy to talk with her in a quiet corner of a crowded cafeteria.The girl’s emotions were just like Decim’s. Her heart was beating a little too fast, her face was hot, and she was stumbling over her words.

 

‘I l-like you,’ said the girl avoiding eye contact with her crush, ‘I-I _like_ like you. I, uh, just thought you should know.’

 

Decim knew what it meant to like someone, but he had never heard of ‘like like.’ Something about the phrase felt right to him. He liked Chiyuki as a person, but he knew his feelings were stronger than that. He also knew he didn’t know her well enough to say he was romantically in love with her.

 

Like like. More than like, almost love.

 

Decim knelt in front of his Chiyuki mannequin and said “I _like_ like you.”

 

He smiled at how right it felt in his mouth.

 

The smiled soon faded when he remembered that he would never be able to convey those feelings to her in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The young couple at the end is based off my husband and I. The cafeteria confession was pretty much exactly how I told him my feelings in our senior year of high school.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyuki and Decim meet once again.

Ever since Decim was able to pin point his feelings for Chiyuki, he started spending more and more time away from Quindecim when he wasn’t working. The bar was full of his memories of her and he felt a stab to the heart every time he saw her mannequin.

 

He spent his off time wandering around, visiting Ginti, talking with Clavis, and getting supplies. Decim had tried talking to Nona, but he had not heard from her since he asked to keep his memories of Chiyuki. He wondered if she was avoiding him.

 

Decim stepped out of the elevator after a visit with Ginti. At first the hot headed bar tender hated Decim’s visits. After a while Ginti started to take pity on him and an awkward sort of friendship started to form.

 

As Decim walked toward the bar, he saw Nona waiting for him.

 

Surprised, he said, “Miss Nona. I did not know you were going to visit today. I’m terribly sorry I was not here to welcome you.” He ended with a bow and continued walking toward the bar.

 

“No need to worry, I came here to surprise you” She said as she gestured to a woman sitting next to her.

 

He had been so surprised to see Nona that he didn’t even realize there was someone sitting with her. As Nona gestured, the woman turned around and met Decim’s gaze with her smoldering red-violet eyes.

 

Decim’s eyes widened in shock. The woman was clearly sitting there two feet in front of him, but he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

“M-Miss Ch-Chiyuki?” He stammered

 

Chiyuki’s heart skipped a beat. He remembers her. “The one and only! Well, actually I guess there’s two of us” She giggled as she glanced at her mannequin.

 

“How?” Decim could barely speak above a whisper.

 

Nona chimed in “We moved her soul to a more durable body. She won’t have to worry about falling apart and even if that does happen, we can move her to a new body.” She was very satisfied with herself.

 

“Oh…” That was all Decim could think to say.

 

Decim and Chiyuki stared at each other for a while.

 

Nona broke the silence again. “She will return to being your assistant….. How do you feel about that Decim?”

 

“I look forward to our partnership once again.” He was ecstatic that she was back in his life. But he didn’t want to scare or pressure her and he honestly didn’t know how to express himself.

 

Chiyuki secretly hoped he felt more for her, but she was just happy to be around him again. _Perhaps I scared him with that kiss_ , she wondered.

 

“As am I!” Chiyuki responded with a smile.

 

When Decim saw her smile, he couldn’t help but return one of his own.

 

“Perfect!” Nona shouted, startling the other two. “Prepare for guests in the morning, and give me a call if you need anything!”

 

Nona flashed a big smile and practically danced her way out of the bar. Soon enough it was just the two of them staring and unsure of where to go from here. There were a few minutes of silence.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Decim asked, the only thing he could think to say.

 

Chiyuki was grateful the silence was over. “Oh, sure! Uh, just surprise me” Her cheeks were getting hot.

 

Decim mixed together pinot noir, Prosecco, and a splash of blueberry juice. The mixture was the exact color of Chiyuki’s dark magenta eyes, which was intentional.

 

He served it in a tall glass with ice and a straw. He waited anxiously for her reaction as he sat next to her.

 

She took a sip and her eyes widened, “That’s really good! What is it called?”

 

“Carpe diem. It means, ‘seize the day’” He named it that because that’s how he felt whenever he remembered her eyes. He couldn’t help but smile when he thought about it.

 

“You’re getting good at that” Chiyuki said pointing to his smile and taking another sip.

 

Decim felt self conscious and uncomfortably warm “Oh, thank you. I try to make the guests feel comfortable.”

 

Their conversation felt off somehow. Again, Chiyuki recalled the first time she saw him smile and how that drove her to kiss him.  She thought that could be why things were so weird between them.

 

“I want to apologize” Chiyuki said as she stared into her drink. “I’m sorry for kissing you at the elevator. I had so many emotions running through my head and I acted on impulse. I hope I didn’t cross a line.”

 

He felt a twinge of sadness at her words. “Do not worry. I understand that emotions can cause people to do things that they would normally not do. I do not hold your actions against you.” He said not letting an ounce of emotion show.

 

“Thanks” she gave a half hearted smile and took the last sip of her drink. “I know it’s only the middle of the day, but I’m exhausted. I’m going to go take a nap” She said as she stood up.

 

Decim mirrored her movement “I understand”

 

They both felt disappointed in each other’s words. They both wished for something more. Yet, they were also happy to be spending time together. Their feelings were obvious to any outsider, but the two were caught up in their own heads and couldn’t see clearly. Decim and Chiyuki stood there both wanting to touch the other and say how they felt. They held back due to fear.

 

Fear of rejection. Fear of hurting the other. Fear of ruining their relationship.

 

“See ya later Decim”

 

“Sleep well, Miss Chiyuki”

 

She gifted him one more smile then drifted to her room.

 

Once she was out of sight Decim let out a wistful sigh. He liked her so much, it was almost too much for him. He looked over at her empty drink and remembered carpe diem.

 

Decim decided he wouldn’t let fear stop him. He had a new goal for himself. He was going to convey his feelings for Chiyuki. One way or another.

 

* * *

 

 

When Decim was sure Chiyuki was asleep, he picked up the phone and dialed. It barely rung before a friendly voice answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Miss Nona. I am terribly sorry I did not say this earlier, but I was experiencing many emotions at the time.” Decim said

 

“What did you want to tell me, Decim?” Nona asked.

 

“Thank you.” He said with a softness and sincerity that Nona had never heard from him before.

 

She smiled “You’re welcome, but don’t waste this opportunity, alright?”

 

With conviction, Decim replied, “I will not.”

 


	5. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyuki and Decim are both ready to confess their feelings, but will they be able to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché clichés are cliché.

Chiyuki tossed and turned all night. She couldn’t stop thinking about the whirlwind that was the past day. Mostly, she couldn’t stop thinking how she felt about Decim. She was still surprised that she was starting to fall for him. But she couldn’t help it. While it was true that on the surface Decim seemed to be practically heartless, Chiyuki had learned there was more. He genuinely cared for others in his own subtle way. When she thought about him, her heart beat faster.

 

Was she wrong to lie to him? She couldn’t answer that question. She looked at the clock.

 

_5:30 am_

 

“Uugh” She groaned. She only had an hour until she needed to get up. Chiyuki wished for time to stand still.

 

She just wanted to sort out her plan before she saw Decim again. Chiyuki initially thought she should hide her feelings. For the sake of Decim’s emotional capacity and their work relationship and friendship.

 

_Was that fair though? Probably not_ , she thought. She knew Decim deserved to hear the truth and she knew it wouldn’t really freak him out as much as she feared. Chiyuki was mostly just scared of hearing his cold, but well meaning, rejection.

 

Whether she told him or not, she would still feel this way. The thought of keeping those emotions bottled forever started to scared her more than rejection.

 

Chiyuki let out a long sigh and whispered, “I have to tell him.”

 

* * *

 

The human and arbiter were preparing themselves at the bar, waiting for their first guests to arrive. Chiyuki was sitting drinking a glass of water and Decim was standing, stoic as ever, behind the bar.

 

The both were itching to tell the other how they felt, but they didn’t want to be interrupted by guests, so they held their tongues for now.

 

“Are the guests here yet?” Chiyuki asked

 

“No, but they should be arriving any moment.” He noticed her glass was empty “Would you like me to take that?”

 

“Oh, sure. I should probably get ready to greet the guests anyway.” She said and then offered the glass to Decim.

 

As he took the glass from her, their fingers brushed against each other. They both went red and Decim nearly dropped the glass. They quickly mumbled their apologies to each other. Chiyuki quickly shuffled over to wait by the elevators and Decim quietly composed himself.

It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day continued much in the same way as the morning. Every time they bumped into each other, brushed fingers, or made eye contact they would blush, apologize, and shuffle away.

 

One guest, an older lady, noticed one of these interactions and called them cute. Decim was mortified, he had never been called cute before. Chiyuki just laughed because that was how she handled awkward situations.

 

As Chiyuki assisted Decim, she was amazed at how much changed. Decim never used the remote and rarely ever used intimidation. The guests would still play games, but without being told their life was on the line. Decim interacted with the guests much more and sometimes, they even invited him to play the game with them.

 

He got to know each person and asked questions like “What is your favorite memory?” or “What is your biggest regret?”

 

His new thoughtful approach to judging only made Chiyuki more attracted to him.

 

The elevator doors closed on the last guests of the day. As the two made their way back to the bar, Chiyuki’s heart started beating faster and faster. Decim felt a blush on his cheeks and his fingers were tingling with adrenaline.

 

They were going to confess tonight.

 

As Chiyuki sat down, Decim asked, “Would you like anything?”

 

“Rum and coke please?” Rum always helped her feel more confident.

 

“Right away” He said. His voice was cheerier than normal. While he was still nervous, he was also almost giddy knowing he would get to express his feelings to this girl.

 

Once they had their drinks in front of them and they were settled in, they were ready to start.

 

“So I—” “Miss Chiyu—” They spoke at the same time.

 

“I am terribly sorry, please go ahead Miss Chiyuki” said Decim.

 

“No, it’s fine, you can go first” said Chiyuki.

 

“I insist” he wasn’t going to budge.

 

Chiyuki gave in “Okay, well, I’ve been thinking a lot and there’s something I want to tell you”

 

She paused, Decim listened intently.

 

“Ever since I—”

 

_DING_

The elevator cut her off. Confused, they both waited to see who their unexpected guest would be. Nona usually called if she was going to visit or send another guest.

 

“Hey, Decim! I’m going to hang out here tonight. Viginti’s just too boring right now. You can’t even get mad at me because you’ve been hanging around my place a lot… this… last… month” The fire haired arbiter trailed off in confusion when he saw that Decim wasn’t alone. As Ginti walked closer to the bar, he recognized her as the black haired woman Decim couldn’t judge.

 

“What the hell is _she_ doing here? Didn’t you already judge her?” He was pissed

 

Chiyuki and Decim looked at each other. They didn’t know if this was supposed to be a secret. Nona never explicitly said to not tell anyone, but she probably didn’t want it to be made into a big deal.

 

“Stop being so damn cagey. The cat’s already out of the bag, I can see her right here. So tell me what’s going on _now_!”

 

“Very well, Ginti,” Decim started “You do deserve to know since I have taken up your time with my frequent visits.

 

“Miss Nona gave Miss Chiyuki the option to stay in Quindecim. She was placed into a more durable body so falling apart will not be an issue.”

 

Ginti was dumbfounded “Why the hell would Nona do that?”

 

“I’m in the dark on that one too.” Chiyuki said.

 

Ginti thought about that for a second before asking a second question, “Why did you say yes then?”

 

She was lost for words. Chiyuki couldn’t think of a single explanation that didn’t involve her unceremoniously confessing her feelings for Decim in front of Ginti.

 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Is what she finally settled on.

 

Decim and Ginti were taken aback and a little impressed with her sass.

 

“Jeez alright, whatever you say” Ginti said as he sat at the bar “I think this whole thing is stupid, but I’m tired and I’ve run out of fucks to give. Get me something to drink, Decim.”

 

With a sigh, Chiyuki resigned herself to not confessing tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them spent the next few hours drinking and sharing stories of previous guests. After a while Chiyuki’s eyelids started feeling heavier and heavier.

 

“As much fun as this has been, I need to go to bed” She slurred both from exhaustion and the alcohol.

 

“Sleep well, I will see you in the morning” said Decim.

 

She gave a half hearted wave and slumped her way to her bedroom. Decim watched her as she walked.

 

“What’s your deal with her?” Ginti demanded

 

Decim got a little defensive “I do not know what you mean.”

 

“Don’t tell me, you guys aren’t…. a thing are you?”

 

“No” Decim said with disappointment and wistfulness creeping into his voice.

 

Ginti made a disgusted face “You’re so weird.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week continued like that first day for Decim and Chiyuki. Their mornings and afternoons were filled with a constant stream of guests. Their evenings were filled with random visits from Ginti, Nona, and even Clavis.

 

It seemed like they couldn’t catch a break, until….

 

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!” Nona said after a particularly long visit. “You two won’t have any guests tomorrow! Enjoy your day off.”

 

The human and arbiter’s eyes lit up. They would finally have a moment to themselves. They would finally get to confess.

 

Or at least that’s what they thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Chiyuki decided to sleep to prepare herself physically and emotionally for her confession. She would normally have a hard time sleeping before doing something stressful, but after the exhausting week she had, it wasn’t so hard.

 

After slowly getting ready and making her way to the bar, she was surprised to see that Decim was not there. Instead, Clavis was waiting for her.

 

“Good morning Chiyuki, would you please come with me?” He said with a smile. It seemed like he was always smiling.

 

“Uh, where’s Decim?” He couldn’t still be in bed. He’s never slept in since Chiyuki met him.

 

“Miss Nona asked him to help her train new arbiters earlier this morning. He should be back this afternoon.”

 

“I thought we had the day off?” she questioned.

 

Clavis just shrugged.

 

Chiyuki didn’t even attempt to hide her frustration. She gave a loud exasperated sigh before asking “Where are we going?”

 

Clavis seemed unaffected by Chiyuki’s irritation. “Miss Nona wanted me to give you a tour of the tower. Since you’ll be residing here for quite some time, she thought you should know your way around.”

 

_Why was Nona doing this, was it on purpose?_ Chiyuki thought.

 

“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice.” She really would have been excited about the tour if I hadn’t interrupted her plans.

 

He nodded “Let’s do it!”

 

* * *

 

The tour was actually a little fun for Chiyuki. She saw different kinds of bars, pubs, and breweries. Some floors were classrooms and arcades. Those were mainly for the children who died. She also met a few arbiters whose strange Latin names she forgot almost instantly. Well, that may be because she had a different strange Latin name on her mind.

 

“We have just a few more stops on the tour!” Clavis said cheerfully as the elevator moved down.

 

Chiyuki let out a sigh. While she did enjoy the tour, she was ready for it to be over.

 

“Are you not happy with the tour?” He asked

 

“The tour is… fine. I just… nevermind” She wasn’t sure she wanted to spill her guts to this guy. He was nice enough, but she didn’t really know him.

 

“Hey, you can tell me!” he pressed

 

Chiyuki just stared back at him. She was tempted to tell him. It was difficult keeping her feelings bottled in.

 

“Please, you can tell me what you’re feeling” He said with a reassuring smile.

 

She exhaled and conceded “I think I’m falling in love with Decim. After getting to know him a little, I can see he really cares about people and I can’t help but be attracted to the little ways he tries to express himself. I’ve been trying to get a moment alone to tell him for the last week, but I keep getting… interrupted. I just want him to know how I feel.”

 

“Hmmmm” The green haired boy nodded “I like you and Decim, so I’m going to do you a favor. We’re cutting this tour short and taking you back to Quindecim. I suspect he may be back by now.”

 

_Really?_ She thought, _That was all it took?_ She started feeling guilty for her frustration with him earlier.

 

She couldn’t help herself and gave Clavis a big hug, “Thank you so much! I owe you one!”

 

“No problem!” He had a big smile across his face.

 

He seemed comfortable with her touch and human emotions in general. She hoped that he could be a friend of hers.

 

When they reached the fifteenth floor, Chiyuki thanked Clavis again and he sent her off with a cheerful “Good luck!”

 

She walked quickly down the hall and prayed Decim was back. As Chiyuki rounded the corner, she saw him there. Her favorite arbiter was standing behind the bar, smiling at her.


	6. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cheesy

Decim was relieved to be back in his own bar after a morning full of training new arbiters. He was honored to have been chosen to help, but he couldn’t help the frustration that tinted his vision over the past week. He was finally ready to share his feelings, but he was getting blocked at every turn.

 

_DING_

 

Someone was here. He hoped with everything he had that it was Chiyuki. The seconds felt like hours as he waited for his guest to appear.

 

Decim’s heart melted and an involuntary smile subtly graced his face when he saw her.

 

“Decim!” She shouted and ran over to the bar. She was a little out of breath, but she didn’t care. “Decim, I need to tell you something. Right now.”

 

“Of course, what is it?” He asked.

 

She sprinted behind the bar and grabbed his hands. He jumped a little at her touch, but didn’t move away. “Over our time together, I’ve grown and I’ve watched you grow. I’ve seen the respect you have for humanity and your willingness to change when you realize you’re wrong.

 

“When I first met you, I thought you were cold and emotionless. I see now that you express yourself in subtle, yet thoughtful, ways. You’re kind and endearing and you make me feel alive.

 

 “I guess what I’m trying to say is…. I like you, Decim.”

 

At first, Decim took her meaning to be more platonic, but when he looked closer he saw something more. Her hands were shaking and her cheeks were flushed. She reminded him of himself. Then he understood, this was a confession.

 

“I like you as well” he replied, a soft smile growing on his face.

 

Chiyuki’s surprise soon shifted into skepticism. “I don’t think you understand, I _really_ like you.” She gave his hands a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

 

“I believe I understand perfectly.” He paused, thinking about how to correctly convey himself. He moved his right hand to cup her face. Her face tingled at his touch. He looked into her eyes. Those eyes that inspired him to be a better arbiter, to express his feelings. “Miss Chiyuki, I _like_ like you.”

 

She giggled at the sound of such a childish phrase in Decim’s deep monotone voice. Then it hit her that he really did understand her. And he was reciprocating? “Really?” She asked.

 

He nodded. “I have always found you fascinating. I found your opinions and behaviors to be refreshing. You forced me to look at my actions in a new way and helped me discover my emotions.

 

“As we said goodbye, I started to realize what I felt, but I didn’t understand it. My memories of you made me smile, your tears made me want to cry, and your kiss made me somehow nervous and excited simultaneously.

 

“You are precious to me, Miss Chiyuki” He said as he pulled her into his embrace.

 

She nuzzled her face into his chest. He was warm and safe.

 

She thought back on the stress built up over the last week and began laughing. It started as a small giggle that steadily got louder and bigger until she was _almost_ hysterical.

 

Decim’s face was a mix of confusion and concern. He pulled her away to get a better look at her. “I don’t understand.”

 

Her laughter subsided and she managed to catch her breath. “I just think it’s funny that I spent this last week frustrated and stressed for… nothing!” She started laughing again.

 

Decim found her behavior odd, but also strangely endearing. He was fascinated by human quirks. The corners of his mouth started to inch up.

 

She finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. “I guess it’s not really that funny. The nerves really got to me, huh?” She smiled at him

 

“Bartender, I think this calls for a drink!”

 

Decim nodded “What would you like?”

 

Chiyuki strode back around the counter to sit at the bar, “Carpe Diem! I think we both seized the day today!”

 

“Right away.” He said before preparing the drinks.

 

* * *

  

The drink was still delicious, but somehow it was even better now. She glanced over behind the bar. She had to tell him.

 

“Hey Decim,” Chiyuki said between sips.

 

“Yes?” He asked.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask this for a while, but well, I had other things on my mind.” She didn’t quite know how to say this. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings. “Could you…. possibly move that mannequin somewhere else?” She pointed at the uncanny replica of herself. “I’m really sorry, but It’s kinda creeping me out.”

 

Since the real Chiyuki had come back into his life, Decim had all but forgotten about the mannequin. He was okay with moving it, but her unease of the doll amused him for some reason. “As you wish.” He said and before he knew it, a small chuckle bubbled out from his throat.

 

They both paused. _What a lovely sound_ , She thought.

 

Chiyuki smiled mischievously, “You’re not making fun of me, are you?”

 

“I suppose I am.” He joked back in monotone.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes feeling contented. This was the start of something new. It was a little strange and awkward, but they were both excited for the future.

 

_I’m so glad_ , they both thought.


End file.
